WabiSabi
by Radari
Summary: TRADUCTION. Oneshot HPSS. Pourquoi Harry aime Severus.


**Wabi-Sabi**

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à Mme JK Rowling et l'histoire à Kai. Je ne possède que la traduction (faut bien que je trouve quelque chose pour me consoler, mdr).

Auteur : Kai

Spoilers : Pas de spoilers du tome 7 (pas vraiment de spoilers du tout en fait)

Nom original de la fic : Wabi-Sabi

État actuel de la fic : C'est un one-shot donc il n'y aura que ce chapitre.

Location de la version originale : voir dans ma bio

Notes de la traductrice : Voilà mon cadeau pour Guyana7 (100ème revieweuse de ABP) qui a pris beaucoup de temps pour arriver mais j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera et qu'il lui plaira. Il s'agit donc d'un one-shot HP/SS. Bonne lecture.

**Pourquoi Harry aime Severus.**

Même maintenant, après dix-sept ans, il y a encore des gens pour me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi, avec tout ce monde sexy, jeune, ou beau, je t'ai choisi toi à la place ?

La plupart du temps je hausse les épaules, dis quelque chose comme « L'amour est aveugle, » et ça en reste là. Cela ne les regarde en rien, après tout. Et puis, je sais que si tu m'entendais, tu ricanerais, jetant un regard sur ma cicatrice, et dirais, « En effet, » de ta voix la plus cinglante : nous savons tous les deux que notre amour est tout sauf aveugle.

Les plus persistants feront la liste de tous tes défauts – ton nez, ton passé, tes cheveux et dents, ta méchanceté générale – comme pour dire, « Harry, espèce d'idiot, ne vois-tu donc pas que tu mérites mieux ? Est-ce que tu ne vois pas que tu as le mauvais bout du bâton ? »

Le mauvais bout ? Si seulement ils savaient !

À ce moment, suivant mon humeur du moment, je les contredit soit par ma propre liste de tes attributs que je préfère : ta voix, tes mains, ton habilité étrange de me faire jouir assez fort pour voir des étoiles. Ou, je joue de manière significative avec ma baguette et leur dit, en une prose pluri-syllabique, coupante et digne de Rogue, d'aller se faire foutre. Chacune de ces façons finira la conversation de manière rapide et satisfaisante.

À moins en effet, que l'échange se déroule avec Sirius Black.

Tout ce temps et il ne comprend toujours pas. Même si, pour être juste, je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de lui expliquer. Aucun de nous n'a essayé.

Il avait l'habitude d'être plus flagrant. « Je ne comprends pas, Harry, » criait-il. « Cinq milliards de personnes sur cette planète et il a fallu que tu choisisses Rogue ? Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Je pensais que tu détestais ce graisseux bâtard au nez crochu, et de toute façon, quand es-tu devenu gay ? »

Heureusement, il s'est adouci avec les années, l'influence de Rémus, sans aucun doute. Maintenant, il se contente de me lancer un clin d'œil et de me passer discrètement des photos, des numéros de téléphone, des adresses de cheminée de la dernière jeune sorcière – ou sorcier, maintenant qu'il s'est fait au 'truc gay' – qu'il veut que je rencontre.

Il est sans espoir quand ça te regarde, Severus. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas mieux à propos de lui. Des idiots à la tête dure, vous deux.

Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas avoir à l'expliquer. Je veux que le fait que tu sois mon choix soit suffisant pour lui, pour tout le monde. C'est certainement assez pour nos amis, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient confus et incrédules quand nous avons commencé. Hermione poussa un petit cri, Ron en resta bouche bée, Bibine et Minerva semblaient troublées, et Drago a paru légèrement jaloux, mais ils s'y sont tous fait à la fin. Albus n'a fait que sourire sereinement, sans surprise ; j'ai mes soupçons à son propos.

Au début, je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même pourquoi. Tu étais toi, je te désirais, et pour une quelconque raison, tu me désirais aussi. Le reste était, comme Hermione dirait, Q.E.D. Enfin, peut-être pas fait aisément, mais après les disputes, les combats à coups de sorts, et les réconciliations orgiasques, c'était néanmoins fait. En outre, comment décrire les raisons de l'attraction, ou de l'amour de toute façon ?

Puis, un jour, alors que j'emballais ce qu'il y avait dans mon appartement – le week-end où nous avons emménagé ensemble – j'ai trouvé la boîte. En carton blanc, abîmée et écornée, ayant mal supportée le temps passé, écrasée sous une pile de vieil attirail de Quidditch. J'ai retenu mon souffle, l'ai ouvert, et me suis souvenu. En ce moment, j'ai su précisément pourquoi, pour la première fois.

À l'époque tout ce que je possédais avait été à lui, à Dudley.

Son petit soldat, avec un bras en moins. Ses livres au dos brisé. Ses vêtements déchirés, ou tâchés, ou élimés. Le peu qui parvenait jusqu'à moi était toujours d'occasion.

Oncle Vernon dirait : « Voilà, garçon. Dudley ne veut pas de ça. » et, quoi que ce soit je pouvais l'avoir… si.

Si Dudley ne se rendait pas compte que je l'avais.

Si personne ne savait que je le voulais.

Si je le cachais assez bien.

Si c'était cassé, juste assez endommagé pour que Dudley ne veuille jamais le récupérer.

En vérité, une limite presque invisible.

Quand j'étais très jeune, lors de jours spéciaux comme Noël ou des anniversaires, j'attendais, espérant que cette fois – cette putain de fois – j'ouvrirais un boîte entourée d'un papier bien coloré et que dedans je trouverais quelque chose de neuf. Un quelque chose enfermé dans du plastique, directement de l'usine, peut-être. Un quelque chose qui soit entier et avec les couleurs originales, pas de rayures ou de pièces en moins. Mais seulement rarement y avait-il une boîte pour moi, et jamais elle ne contenait quelque chose de neuf.

Je ne suis peut-être pas Hermione, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Après un moment, j'ai appris à vouloir ce que je pouvais avoir : choses oubliées, jetées, cassées, ou imparfaites. Un magazine qui a été laissé sur le devant de la porte, trempé par la pluie de la nuit dernière. Une boîte à cigares avec un coin écrasé, posée entre de vieilles feuilles d'épinard dans la poubelle. Une bille bleu-vert qu'on a laissé tomber de trop haut et qui est lézardée. Une balle en caoutchouc qui brille dans le noir, en forme de lune avec des cratères, mais qui a toujours refusée de briller malgré le temps que je l'a laissé sous le soleil.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je suis devenu un connaisseur, pourrait-on dire, de biens endommagés. Un peu comme Albus, je pense quelques fois, quand je suis dans une humeur d'auto-apitoiement.

Cela a commencé par des mensonges que je me disais à moi-même. D'une sorte qu'un enfant créé pour donner forme à un monde sans espoir. Les vérités tordues qu'un anormal se dit à lui-même pour se sentir moins étrange, j'imagine.

Son bras n'est plus là parce qu'il a combattu un dragon. Dix autres hommes sont morts. Il est le seul à avoir survécu.

Comme ça, Tante Pétunia ne peut pas me frapper parce que je me suis fait des tâches avec l'herbe, puisque qu'il y en a déjà.

Et alors que certaines pages manquent. Maintenant je peux créer ma propre fin.

Des mensonges, oui, mais qui élargirent le monde pour moi, qui aiguisèrent mon regard. Une fois que la morsure de toujours être moins que rien eut disparu, j'en suis venu à apprécier la beauté des choses imparfaites que j'obtenais. La tâche de thé sur ma chemise était de la forme exacte de l'Afrique, par exemple. Je pouvais passer toute la journée, alors que je nettoyais ou faisais la cuisine ou me cachais, à imaginer des guépards et des gazelles courant sur mes côtes. La fissure coupait en deux la bille bleu-verte comme l'horizon sépare le ciel de la mer, et j'ai fait voguer des millions de bateaux sur ces vagues de verre. Chaque fissure et défaut et tâche racontait une histoire, rendait cet objet meilleur plutôt que moins bien pour moi.

Peut-être qu'il faut un certain regard pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière l'évident, comme il est nécessaire pour trouver le vif d'or. Mais, il ne s'agit peut-être que d'attraction entre les choses qui se ressemblent. Alors que de nombreuses fois, tu m'as appelé ; nous nous sommes appelés.

Il se peut que l'oeil et l'appel soient une et même chose.

Certaines nuits, après le dîner et les corvées, je m'asseyais dans le noir dans le placard fermé. J'ouvrai ma boîte, rassembler mes choses sur la couverture par le toucher, et je laissai courir mes doigts sur des bords irréguliers, chaque minuscule fracture et cicatrice qui rendait cet objet ou un autre indigne de quiconque sauf de moi. Je rassemblai ces objets, défaut et le reste, et je chuchotai "À moi, à moi, à moi !", comme si les mots d'un monstre ingrat pouvaient les améliorer. Comme si cette collection hétéroclite de défauts pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre apaiser la douleur derrière mon coeur.

Les gens ne sont pas des choses, pas exactement, mais des règles similaires s'appliquent. Une fois que la nouveauté disparaît, que reste-t-il ? Nous sommes toujours à une craquelure, une éraflure, un défaut caché ou évident, d'être considéré comme trop vieux ou usé ou simplement inutile.

Je ne me souviens que trop bien de la nuit où Hagrid m'a emmené de mon ancien monde dans un nouveau étrange et riche de possibilités. En un seul moment, j'ai été remis à neuf. La cicatrice qui m'avait transformé en monstre pendant tellement longtemps était d'un seul coup la marque d'un grand créateur, la marque d'un pedigree distingué. Et dans chaque rue de Pré-au-Lard ou du Chemin de Traverse, dans chaque boutique, les gens me connaissaient sous une autre identité, comme quelqu'un de meilleur que ce que j'avais jamais imaginé être.

Je ne savais pas qu'une telle magie était possible !

Mais tu n'as jamais été dupe, Severus, pas une seule fois. "M. Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité," as-tu dit de ta voix traînante mon tout premier jours de cours, coupant directement à travers la publicité à l'inadapté traînant derrière. Injuste, j'ai pensé, je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre, je voulais juste appartenir à quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas protesté. Tu aurais simplement rit. Et comme tout ce que j'avais connu du monde jusqu'à ce que jour était de l'injustice, qu'est-ce qu'était un peu plus, vraiment ?

Bien sûr, il n'a pas fallu bien longtemps avant que la plupart de mon éclat disparaisse de lui-même, avec le Fourchelang, Rita Skeeter, la mort de Cédric, et le reste. Au bout d'un moment, une fois de plus je suis devenu la bille fendue, le soldat manchot allongé dans la boîte à cigares, oublié et seul. Tout de même, j'espérais que ma patine pouvait être renouvelée, comme elle l'avait déjà été une fois.

Néanmoins, cette année et les six par la suite, tu as essayé de me convaincre que les leçons que j'avais appris dans mon placard s'appliquaient parfaitement aux gens ainsi qu'aux objets : ce qui est nouveau devient toujours vieux. Que la perfection est une illusion mortelle. Que les marques et les défauts que nous portons, notre amertume, notre désolation, notre passion et loyauté, notre histoire brute, non éditée, ce sont ce qui nous rendent plus aux personnes que nous aimons, qui nous aiment.

Je te détestais pour cela, Severus, et ma haine m'aveuglait. Cela prendrait des années pour que je puisse voir la beauté dans ta cruauté et prendre du plaisir dans ta malice fine et élégante. Et même si je n'ai jamais pris les illusions des autres pour mon propre reflet, je croyais qu'un jour, si j'y mettais toute mon énergie, mon image et leur image pourraient être identiques.

Quand je suis parti de l'école, j'étais certain que je t'avais laissé derrière. Plus de Rogue, j'ai pensé, plus de salaud haineux, gluant et gras, merci mon Dieu. Je suis sorti dans le monde, un sorcier entièrement entraîné, un héros de guerre, toutes mes craquelures visibles réparées, mes impuretés effacées, avec seulement de bonnes choses devant moi.

Voldemort était mort, mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de travail à faire. J'étais désoeuvré, le Ministère était inexistant, et donc je me suis entraîné pour devenir Auror. Douze mois plus tard, j'étais relâché sur le terrain pour faire sortir de leur trou les derniers Mangemorts.

Après cela, pendant trop d'années, j'ai travaillé dur -- aucun emploi était trop dangereux pour Potter et son équipe ! -- et je faisais la fête encore plus dur. J'ai rendu les tabloïdes riches. Jeunes, vieilles, sorcières, ou Moldues, blonde, brune, ou rousse. Je m'en fichais. Je cherchais quelque chose... mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi.

Mais les femmes savaient exactement ce qu'elles voulaient. Et malgré la coupe de cheveux, et les vêtements chics, malgré l'Ordre de Merlin, le travail glamour, la liste de soit-disant actes héroïques, malgré tout cela, il n'a jamais fallu très longtemps à Cheryl, ou Beth, ou Amy, ou Ann, ou aucune d'entre elles pour découvrir qu'en dessous de toute cela, j'étais toujours le monstre maigrelet avec des lunettes cassées et des vêtements d'occasions qui vivait dans un placard sous l'escalier.

À ce moment, elles me rayaient de leur liste de chose à faire, et passaient à une autre aventure.

À chaque fois, je haussais les épaules, serrais la mâchoire, et continuais de chercher, plus par habitude, je pense, que pour une quelconque autre raison. Puis un jour, ce fut un grand choc, je l'ai trouvé -- je t'ai trouvé.

Une arrestation avait complètement dégénérée : ils étaient plus nombreux que nous, avec des armes moldus en excès, et huit élèves pris en otage. Il fallait que quelqu'un prenne une décision ; j'ai décidé que ça pouvait tout aussi bien être moi.

J'ai été tiré dessus deux fois, frappé avec tuyau, ensorcelé de façon très complète, puis jeté du bout d'un quai. En décembre.

Mais tous les enfant s'en sont sorti, sans blessures.

Alors je suis retrouvé allongé là, sur mon dos, dans un étroit lit d'hôpital, dans une pièce remplie de fleurs et de bonbons et d'haïssables cartes chantant 'Bon rétablissement', la veille de Noël. J'étais drogué jusqu'aux dents, mes yeux étaient encore humides d'un reste de douleur, et Sirius et Ron parlaient sans s'arrêter, donnant un compte-rendu de chaque moment de la dernière arrestation à Remus, Hermione, Ginny et Colin.

Soudainement, la porte s'est ouverte en grand et tu es entré à grands pas dans la pièce, avec ton style habituel. Tu t'es penché de manière menaçante pendant un moment, railleur devant tous, et puis, tu les as jeté dehors !

À ce jour, je ne sais comment tu as fait. Ce que tu as dit reste brouillé, même si je peux me souvenir du ton coupant et sombre que tu as utilisé et de la colère froide des tes yeux. Quoi que ce soit que tu leur ais dit, cela les a jeté hors de la pièce, la queue entre les jambes comme des chiens battus ; sauf pour Ginny, qui était enceinte de huit mois et qui s'est plutôt dandinée.

Quand la porte s'est fermée et la pièce était vide sauf pour nous deux, tu as posé ta cape couverte par la neige sur la chaise, t'es assis sur le bord du lit, et pris ma main. Je pouvais sentir ton eau de cologne. Le contact était électrifiant.

"Dites-moi, Potter." As-tu susurré crûment. "Depuis combien de temps voulez-vous mourir ?"

Mon cerveau se figea et mon coeur se mit à battre de manière instable. "Je ne veux pas mourir," ai-je balbutié à travers le sort qui maintenait ma mâchoire cassé immobile. "J'essaye juste de..." De faire quoi ? Je ne savais pas ; c'était le point crucial du problème. D'un seul coup, ma poitrine m'a fait souffrir et j'étais très fatigué.

Puis, tu as regardé derrière les mensonges, derrière la cicatrice, tu as vu directement à l'intérieur de moi et tu ne t'es pas détourné. "Vous essayez d'être quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas." As-tu dit, avec une âpreté terrifiante que je n'avais vu que durant les combats. "Arrêtez de jouer au héros, Potter, et soyez simplement vous-même."

Quelque chose s'est brisé alors, derrière mes côtes cassées. Peut-être que c'était ma fierté. "Et si je ne suis pas assez ?" ai-je dit en m'étranglant, baissant les yeux vers nos mains entrelacées. Elles étaient floues, malgré le charme pour corriger ma vision.

Tu as agrippé mon menton et m'a fait relever la tête pour rencontrer ton regard ; j'ai senti les larmes s'écouler. "Harry," as-tu dit très doucement. "Tu seras toujours assez pour les gens qui sont importants dans ta vie."

J'ai inspiré et c'était comme avaler du verre cassé. Puis j'ai cligné des yeux, ma vision s'est éclaircie, et soudain, la douleur dans ma poitrine s'est transformée en une formidable chaleur. D'un seul coup, je pouvais voir -- tout. J'ai vu ton visage -- tranchant, impatient, convaincu, exactement comme ta vie. J'ai vu tes yeux brûlants s'allumer, puis incinérer, vingt-sept ans de mes voeux sans espoir. J'ai vu les cheveux noirs et plats caresser ton visage ridé, comme les ailes d'un corbeau contre la lune. J'ai vu nos mains s'étreignant, pâles et encore plus pâles, contre le bleu clair de la couverture. Je nous ai vu tous les deux, des années plus tard, allongés côte-à-côte, tâchés et usés, manquant quelques morceaux, réparés ça et là, avec de la colle sèche et craquante.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" ai-je demandé, même si j'avais déjà l'ombre d'un soupçon.

Tu as souris, peut-être le premier vrai sourire que j'ai vu de toi, et tracé ma cicatrice du bout de tes doigts, puis tu as dit, "Je le sais simplement."

Et c'est pourquoi, Severus. Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà.

C'est pourquoi j'ai quitté le Ministère le jour d'après. Pourquoi j'ai déménagé de Londres à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi chaque année je fais une donation anonyme à Ste. Mangouste. Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé sur les marches menant à Gringotts le jour où nous avons ouvert notre compte joint, brisant des coeurs féminins dans tout le pays et élevant la Gazette des Sorciers à un record de vente.

C'est pourquoi je t'aime.

Est-ce que Sirius comprendrait si je lui disais ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que quiconque comprendrait ?

Tu as été seul pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que moi : est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait voir l'homme que j'observe quand tu prends ma main et que tu te tournes vers moi ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait tracer tes rides, tes cicatrices, et voir seulement la carte d'un territoire aimé et toujours changeant, à la fois familier et mystérieux ? Pourraient-ils faire courir leurs doigts le long de la puissante minceur de tes côtes, ton ventre, tes cuisses, comme un troupeau d'antilopes courant libres dans les plaines ? Est-ce que leurs baisers pourraient apaiser le faible contour du crâne sur ton avant-bras, comme de la pluie sur une terre desséchée ?

Pourraient-ils aimer le meurtrier autant que l'homme, comme tu aimes le héros et le monstre de sous l'escalier ?

Pourraient-ils ?

Non.

Notre amour n'est pas aveugle , Severus, pas du tout. Mais peut-être qu'il est mieux que le reste du monde le croie.

FINI

Note: Wabi-sabi est la beauté des choses imparfaites, fugitives, et incomplètes ; c'est une beauté de choses modestes et humbles ; c'est une beauté de choses non conventionnelles.

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Pour tous les lecteurs de A Bittersweet Potion, la fic n'a pas été supprimée mais seulement déplacée sur le site des auteurs (intertexius) vous pouvez trouver le lien pour la lire dans ma bio . Elle sera bientôt terminée (dès que j'aurai fini de traduire le chapitre 37 qui est très long).


End file.
